Dark Fox returns
by Angie-Lily
Summary: Entre la saison 3B et la saison 4. Stiles recommence à avoir de drôle de rêves, et le cauchemar reprend... Le Nogitsune est de retour.
1. I- Dream

**Salut ! Non, c'est fic n'est pas à moi ! Elle appartient à TheAmazingNorwegian, et le titre original est What if the Nogitsune came back ?**

**C'est une fic en Anglais que j'ai traduit et légèrement modifié selon l'accord de son auteur ! Hope you enjoy ! ;)**

• • • • • • • • • •

Retour au calme après la tempête, retour à une vie presque normale… Après s'être battu contre des mutants, des loups et autres, la Petite Meute de Scott n'avait plus aucune raison de sécher les cours.

Stiles, officiellement et depuis très longtemps le meilleur ami de Scott, tentait de focaliser son attention sur le tableau pendant que le prof s'agitait devant les élève, récitant son cours d'un ton monotone. Les yeux de Stiles se fermaient doucement quand le professeur l'appela.

"Stelinski, la porte."

Un peu à l'Ouest, le garçon leva les yeux.

"Pardon ?"

Le professeur, avec un air indifférent, indiqua la porte close.

"Elle est entrouverte. Si vous ne la fermez pas, Stelinski, ce ne sera plus une porte."

Totalement incrédule, Stiles reporta son attention sur la porte, totalement sceptique. Elle était bel et bien fermée. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles se tourna vers Scott.

"C'est quoi son problème ? Il a…"

Il fut coupé dans son élan par le regard que lui jetait Scott. Le loup le fixait indifféremment. Stiles tourna la tête, et vit que toute la classe le regardait de la même manière. Un garçon commença à taper sur son bureau d un rythme lent et régulier, puis un autre le suivit. À chaque coup, un membre de la classe ajoutait la même mesure, puis toute la classe finit par répéter ce mouvement sec et répétitif. Le rythme s'accéléra, et Stiles commença à paniquer. La confusion lui donnait des vertiges et lui serra l'estomac. Le son se répétait maintenant si vite que l'on aurait dit un long son continu. Une craie crissa sur le tableau, et Stiles leva les yeux vers lui. En gros, au milieu, il y avait deux mots écrits.

WAKE UP

• • • • • • • • • •

"Stelinski !"

Cette fois, le prof venait de taper sur la table, et Stiles savait qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Malia lui jetait un regard froid, et Scott pouffait dans son coin. Aucun doute : c'était la réalité.

"La prochaine fois que vous dormez dans mon cours, c'est directement une heure de colle. Compris ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Excusez-moi."

Le prof s'éloigna, et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Le son horrible s'était tu et la classe reprenait vie comme n'importe quelle autre classe composée d'ados de 17 ans : bordel, bavardages, petits mots, sonneries de téléphone…

Puis la fin des cours sonna et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers les tables pour sortir de la classe. Scott sur les talons, il se dirigea vers son casier. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le délire de la porte entrouverte lui faisait beaucoup penser à l'épisode du Némoton, quand il s'était immergé dans un bac à glaçons afin de sauver le monde. Stiles secoua la tête, puis s'apprêta à partir quand Stiles le stoppa.

"T'es vraiment crevé au point de dormir en cours maintenant ?"

"C'était rien, le rassura Stiles. Juste un petit coup de barre. Je vais rentrer chez moi, me reposer et tout ira bien. Okay ?"

Scott lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

"Tout ça, c'est parce que tu te donnes du mal pour les enquêtes de ton père. Laisses couler un peu, détends toi, je sais pas moi… Mais calme le rythme !"

"C'est noté !"

Ceci dit, Stiles se dirigea vers le Parking, monta dans sa Jeep et prit le chemin pour rentrer.

• • • • • • • • •

Stiles était sur son ordinateur portable, entrain de chercher les différents effets que pouvaient avoir l'aconit sur les humains. Même s'il connaissait cette plante depuis un peu de temps maintenant, il avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer. Il était assez concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Lydia Martin entrer.

À dire vrai, il en avait toujours pincé et en pincerait toujours pour cette fille, même si il était maintenant avec Malia. Il avait compris depuis un peu de temps qu'il n'intéressait pas Lydia, donc il avait tenté de voir plus loin. Mais peu importe comment il essayait d'oublier, il voyait toujours Lydia dans ses cauchemars, pas Malia.

"Je peux te parler ?"

Lydia était là, debout à se tordre les mains et à se mordre la lèvre. Stiles hocha la tête et ferma son ordinateur pendant que Lydia prenait place à côté de lui. La rousse s'assit, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai encore eu… _Cette_ impression…"

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Stiles compris directement qu'elle faisait allusion à ses pouvoirs de Banshee, et à la mort qu'elle pouvait voir arriver.

"Tu sais qui c'est ?" demanda Stiles après un court instant.

La jeune fille reste muette, puis regarda Stiles avec des yeux embués. La seule raison pour qu'elle soit venue l'avertir était que le futur mort était un proche de Stiles.

"C'est mon père ? Ou Scott ?"

Lydia secoua lentement la tête, puis se tourna vers Stiles.

"C'est toi."

Une larme coula enfin sur la joue de Lydia, et Stiles sentit son cœur cogner dur. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

"Moi ? Mais... Comment ?"

Il savait qu'il resterait sans voix si jamais un évènement comme ça arriverait. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment Lydia réagirait. Elle commença à hurler, si aigu que Stiles se boucha les oreilles. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait un homme immense, qui tenait une hache. Il se dirigea vers Scott, qui tenta de protéger Lydia, mais elle avait disparu.

Tout se passa en un éclair, et soudain deux bras enveloppèrent Stiles et le serrèrent violemment.

Il hurlait. Il hurlait de tout son saoul, quand il murmure lui parvint : c'était son père. Il lui murmurait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"Chht, Stiles, c'est juste un rêve ! Un rêve, tu m'entends ? Calme-toi !"

En fait, il ne murmurait pas : il hurlait. Stiles arrêta de crier, et s'agrippa aux bras de son père comme si sa survie en dépendait.

"P-Papa ?"murmura-t-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste un cauchemar, Ok ?"

Stiles se tut, se remettant doucement de sa crise de panique. Son père défit doucement l'étreinte qu'il avait autour de lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais encore ces cauchemars, Stiles ?"

Le garçon, tout tremblant, haussa les épaules et laissa son regard glisser vers le sol. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait l'impression de peu à peu sombrer dans la folie, comme autrefois. Il ne voulait l'admettre ni à son père, ni à lui-même. La dernière fois que Stiles avait eu des rêves aussi agités, il avait été possédé, et avait failli tuer tous ses amis… Deux d'entre eux avaient succombé, et Stiles pouvait toujours ressentir le poids des regrets.

Il avait peur que ce cauchemar ne recommence, mais en cent fois pire.

• • • • • • • •

**Voilà voilà ! Jéspère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chap bientôt ! **


	2. II- Mosca

**Kikouuuu comment ça va ? Voici la suite de cette fic, les p'tits loups ! Et merci pour les Reviews, ça fait plaisir ! =3**

• • • • • • • • • •

Quelques jours avaient passé. Depuis cette nuit où Stiles s'était réveillé en hurlant, Scott tentait d'en savoir le plus possible sur son ami. Il avait remarqué que le comportement de son meilleur ami avait légèrement changé, et que quelque chose clochait, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la cause.

Il y avait des moments où Stiles ne semblait pas enregistrer ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme la fois où le Coach avait vainement essayé d'attirer son attention. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Stiles était totalement silencieux. Depuis 14 ans que Scott le connaissait, jamais Stiles n'avait été aussi silencieux, même après la mort de sa mère. Jamais. C'était d'ailleurs ce silence absolu qui souciait le plus Scott.

"Eh, mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Scott à la fin des cours. Ça fait des jours entiers que tu as un comportement bizarre !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" murmura Stiles, visiblement fatigué.

"Ben, tu es distant, tu ne parles pas, tu as l'air toujours tendu et fatigué… Comme quand…"

La voix de Scott mourut peu à peu. Se souvenir de la période où Stiles avait été possédé était horrible. Stiles continua à marcher jusqu'à sa Jeep.

"Je sais. Je comptais aller en parler avec Deaton aujourd'hui."

"Je viens avec toi !" s'exclama Scott en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla. Stiles, les traits tirés, regardait la route devant lui. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, mais il ne voulait pas que Scott pense la même chose. Il ne voulait pas mettre son meilleur ami, presque son frère, encore une fois en danger. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Peut-être était-ce trop espérer ?

Pendant que Stiles les menaient à la clinique, Scott sortit son téléohine et envoya rapidement un SMS à Derek et à Lydia.

_ PASSE VOIR DEATON. PROBLÈME AVEC STILES._

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il reçut une réponse, de Lydia.

_ JE SAIS._

Devant son téléphone, Scott fit la moue puis fourra son mobile dans sa poche.

"Stiles, dis-moi à quoi tu penses, je t'en supplie," lança le loup pour briser le silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? cracha Stiles. Que je crois que je suis à nouveau possédé par un gentil petit esprit qui trimbale le bonheur et la chance ? Parce que si t'avais pas pigé, je pense pas que ce soit le cas. "

Attristé par la réponse de son ami, Scott hocha doucement la tête pendant que Stiles fixait la route d'un air fatigué.

• • • • • • • • •

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence interminable, la Jeep se gara dans le parking de la clinique vétérinaire.

Deaton était à l'accueil, saluant un maître et son chien qui venait de terminer leur consultation.

Quand le chien sortit, il aboya après Scott, ce qui attira l'attention du vétérinaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons ? Un problème ?"

Deaton avait vu juste. En même temps, à chaque fois que Scott et Stiles se pointaient à la clinique, c'est qu'il y avait un souci. Et ce n'était pas différent aujourd'hui.

"Qu'avez-vous fait de la boite qui contenait le corps du Nogitsune ?" s'enquit Stiles, tendu.

"Je l'ai caché dans cette clinique. Pourquoi ?"

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il y est toujours ?" insista Scott.

Deaton parut déstabilisé. Il se dirigea vers son petit entrepôt.

"Oui, bien sûr. Elle est là…"

La voix du vétérinaire mourut. Stiles et Scott l'entendirent fouiller, puis se rapprochèrent. Suspendu dans son geste. On voyait bien que la boite avait disparu récemment : il y avait de la poussière partout sur l'étagère, sauf sur un petit rond, bien propre.

"Elle était là… Je ne comprends pas… Elle était juste là ! Qu'est-ce qui…"

Le vétérinaire se stoppa encore une fois. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Mon cabinet a été cambriolé, récemment… Vous croyez que ?"

"C'est ce que je craignais…" fit Scott d'une voix étouffée.

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Stiles était là, les bras serrés contre lui à regarder le vide. Scott lui tapota le bras.

"Stiles ?"

"Quoi ?" fit le concerné, visiblement frustré.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler du Nogitsune, Stiles ?" s'enquit Deaton.

Stiles se tut, et serra les lèvres. Il chercha quelque chose de sarcastique à répondre, mais se rendit compte que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il se laissa donc tomber sur une chaise que Scott n'avait même pas remarqué.

"Parce que je crois qu'il est de retour dans ma tête."

Cette réponse surprit Scott. Il pensait que Stiles ferait comme d'habitude, et sortirait une excuse bidon pour dire qu'il allait bien, et qu'il voulait savoir où était le Nogitsune. Scott pensait qu'il ferait comme à chaque fois qu'il était en danger. Mentir.

Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers jours. Comme si le sol était brutalement devenu la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Deaton se rapprocha de Stiles, et s'agenouilla afin de pouvoir voir le visage de l'adolescent.

"Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il te parle ?"

"Non ! s'étrangla le garçon. Je sais juste que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois a déjà recommencé ! Je ne veux faire de mal à personne…"

"Stiles, ce n'était pas toi, le contredit Scott. C'était lui !"

Stiles releva la tête, et lança un regard à Scott qui disait clairement : Espèce d'abruti

"C'est du pareil au même. Je me rappelle très bien ce qu'il a pu accomplir. Je m'en rappelle, même si je ne voulais pas le faire. Et tu sais c'est quoi, le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je me rappelle que j'aimais ça. J'aimais ressentir cette puissance."

Un long silence s'installa. Personne n'en voulait à Stiles, peu importe ce qu'avait pu faire le Nogitsune. Personne n'en voulait à Stiles, sauf Stiles lui-même, rongés par les remords. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se voir comme les autres le voyait, un innocent. Ce qui avait le plus terrifié Scott, c'était la détermination dont son ami avait fait preuve quand il avait déclaré qu'il se sacrifierai volontiers pour sauver tout le monde.

Un image traversa alors l'esprit de Scott : le moment où Stiles avait saisi le Katana de Kira et se tenait prêt à se l'enfoncer dans le ventre. Le loup frissonna. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver aussi proche de perdre Stiles encore une fois.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça ! lui dit Scott, plein d'espoir. Même si le Nogitsune est de retour, il doit être affaibli. Pas vrai, Deaton ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que le seul moyen de le découvrir, c'est d'attendre."

Un cliente entra ensuite dans la clinique, et le vétérinaire commença à partir.

"Je suis désolé les garçons, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette histoire. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose, prévenez-moi."

Scott hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Stiles, livide. Le jeune loup-garou avait vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait tous leur arriver, encore une fois.

• • • • • • • • • •

**Ouala ! La suite bientôt ! Une ou deux Reviews ? ;)**


	3. III- Headache

**Coucou les p'tits Loups ! J'voulais publier hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps.. Donc bref, voici le Chapitre 3 ! ~Ah et au fait, à artir de maintenant je suis un Oni u_u**

**Si tu vois ça, mon p'tit Nogitsune, (quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra) tu commences à élaborer ton plan de conquête du monde, Ok ?**

• • • • • • • • • •

Stiles sentait que c'était là. Qu'IL était là. Il en était sûr. Et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Même les rêves que faisait Stiles s'était calmés, et ne réveillait plus l'adolescent en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe du Nogitsune, sauf cette horrible impression que le Démon était entrain de préparer un sale coup, et qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour frapper plus fort. Stiles détestait cette sensation.

L'adolescent était assis dans sa voiture, juste devant chez lui. Il réfléchissait à tout ce foutoir quand Il se manifesta enfin. Il faisait comme la première fois, laissant échapper le même murmure qui avait empêché Stiles de dormir pendant des nuits entières.

_Stiles…_

Le garçon resta indifférent au premier appel du Nogitsune. Il espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qui le faisait devenir cinglé plus tôt que prévu. Mais ensuite, Stiles l'entendit à nouveau, et se figea.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles… Je peux t'aider._

Un frisson horrible secoua l'échine du garçon. Il avait une soudaine envie d'aller s'exploser le crâne contre un mur, pour faire sortir cette affreux Renard de sa tête. Ce n'était pas aussi simple… Stiles tenta de l'ignorer, mais c'était impossible. Comme les enfants gâtés, le Nogitsune insista, puis insista encore, afin de faire craquer l'adolescent. Stiles aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un l'aide, là, tout de suite. Mais tout se passait dans sa tête…

_Allez Stiles,_ recommença le Nogitsune de sa voix sifflante. _Nous pouvons travailler main dans la main, et découvrir ce qui cloche dans ce monde. Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer indéfiniment._

La voix du Renard se répétait dans la tête de Stiles, comme un écho. Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"Sors de ma tête !" finit-il par hurler.

Heureusement qu'il se trouvait dans sa voiture… S'il était en public, on l'aurait pris pour un fou et il aurait dû retourner dans cet épouvantable asile…

_Je veux t'aider, Stiles,_ murmura le Démon, comme si Stiles lui avait ouvert une nouvelle porte dans son esprit.

Comment ce bâtard pouvait-il aider Stiles ? Pourquoi venait-il toujours dans sa tête à lui ? Stiles sentit sa tête bourdonner.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

_Tu as besoin de moi, Stiles. Tu veux aider tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il continuait. Jamais il ne s'arrêtait. En un sens, il avait raison : Stiles voulait vraiment protéger ses amis, en particuliers Scott et son père, qu'il avait fait souffrir plus que tout la première fois. Stiles était fatigué d'être toujours mis sur le côté, à regarder les autres se battre, et même mourir en le protégeant. Mais malgré tout cela, il ne voulait pas de l'aide du Nogitsune. La seule chose que voulait Stiles, c'était que ce Démon sorte de son crâne.

"Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas les aider. Pas avec toi. Pas à cause de toi !"

Stiles hurlait maintenant. Il avait peur, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de demander au Nogitsune comment il voulait l'aider, mais d'une autre part il ne voulait pas savoir, et il voulait la paix. Quand un esprit plein de souffrance et de chaos vous propose son aide, il faut refuser, non ?

Tour était clame maintenant. Le Nogitsune s'était tut : du moins, il semblait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Stiles ne bougea pas, et resta assis à regarder le mur devant sa Jeep. Il ne comprenait rien au bordel qui se formait autour de lui. Stiles était fatigué de la Mythologie Japonaise… Jamais rien de bon n'en sortait, sauf Kira. Mais Stiles était possédé par le Nogitsune, ENCORE. Rien ne pouvait empirer.

Parfois, Stiles se sentait Nostalgique de ces années tranquilles, celles où il n'y avait rien de surnaturel dans leur vie. Quand Scott avait du temps à passer avec son meilleur ami, quand il ne le passait pas avec Allison. Stiles avait été jaloux, il fallait l'admettre. Un jour, elle était arrivée comme une fleur, et avait volé à Stiles tout ce qui comptait pour lui : son meilleur ami. Même s'il avait été jaloux, Stiles ne voulait pas qu'Allison meure. Il n'avait jamais voulu, mais il n'avait rien pu y faire. Si jamais il pouvait la ramener, Stiles aurait tout donné.

Et la douleur, au lieu de rapprocher Scott et Stiles, avait de plus en plus creusé le fossé entre les deux amis. Les seuls moments où Scott accordait du temps à son meilleur ami, c'est quand il avait besoin d'élaborer une stratégie, car celles du Loup-garou échouaient toujours. Parfois, Stiles regrettait d'avoir emmené Scott dans les bois, le jour où ils avaient trouvé le corps de la sœur de Derek, le soir où il s'était fait mordre. Mais il était trop tard pour changer le passé.

Stiles sortit enfin de sa voiture puis rentra chez lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, car son père était au travail. Le garçon monta directement dans sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit. Il essayait d'oublier tout ça : le Nogitsune, les Loups garous, les morts… Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles,_ résonna Sa voix au loin.

Stiles serra les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de le contrôler encore une fois. À présent, la situation ne pouvait que s'empirer, encore et encore. Mais Stiles était trop curieux. Aussi il prit la parole avant que le Nogitsune ne puisse recommencer son speech.

"Pour quoi faire ? Tuer tous ceux à qui je tiens ?"

_Pour survivre, Stiles,_ murmura le Nogitsune en s'en allant. _Pour survire._

Beaucoup de question se posaient. L'esprit de Stiles était tellement confus que le garçon ne remarqua même pas une voiture se gare devant chez lui. Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées.

"Stiles ?"

L'adolescent cligna des yeux. En fait, il était juste entrain de regarder le sol, assis sur son lit. Il se demanda soudain combien de temps il avait passé ici, à regarder le vide. Il leva les yeux et constata que son père était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apparemment, il se trouvait là depuis quelques instants.

"Papa ? Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? demanda Stiles, un peu paniqué. Quelle heure il est ?"

En fait, il avait surtout peut d'être resté trop longtemps assis là, sans rien faire, plusieurs heures. Rien n'était normal à Beacon Hills, mais quand même !

"Il y a quelques minutes… Il doit être environ 17 heures. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

Stiles fit rapidement le calcul. Il était rentré à 14 heures… Il était resté immobile pendant trois heures ?

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda le Shérif, visiblement inquiet.

Que dire ? Stiles ne pouvait pas afficher un grand sourire et déclarer tranquillement : _Oh, tranquille, Papa, tu sais, je suis juste possédé encore une fois par un Démon psychopathe !_ Ouais… Mauvaise idée.

"Ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. C'est la seule chose qui peut me maintenir en place !"

La tentative de blague était vraiment pauvre. La tension qui régnait était très lourde, trop même, pour pouvoir plaisanter. Depuis que le Shérif était au courant pour le surnaturel, il essayait de toujours être là pour Stiles, et veillait à ce que son fils ne se lance pas dans une action stupide. Même s'il était touché par le comportement de son père, le garçon espérait que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

"D'accord… Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis en bas."

Après avoir offert à son fils un maigre sourire, le chef Stelinski descendit. Ces derniers jours, Stiles avait l'impression de tout détester. Tout, et tout le monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. À cause du Nogitsune qui foutait le bordel dans sa tête ? Ou bien tout simplement son subconscient qui lui soufflait que sa vie ne tournait pas rond, et qu'il fallait la changer ? Peut en importe la raison, Stiles était fatigué de ne jamais être à son aise. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour profiter d'un vrai moment de bonheur, ou d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sur la table de nuit, le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Le garçon jeta un œil à l'écran, et fut surpris d'y lire le nom de Lydia. Il fixa son téléphone quelques instants. C'était à peine si la rousse avait parlé à Stiles depuis l'épisode du Nogitsune, sauf pour lui parler de ses rêves. Stiles soupira, puis tendit la main vers l'appareil.

"Allo ?"

"Stiles ?" résonna une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Le ton de Lydia était hésitant, comme surpris. Peut-être était-elle sidéré que le Nogitsune n'ait pas encore prit le dessus. Peut-être ne pensait-elle pas communiquer avec Stiles, mais avec le Démon. Peut-être même ne lui faisait-elle plus confiance ? Non… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais à tous les coups, Scott et Deaton lui avaient parlé de la situation de Stiles. Peut- être même que Mr. Argent en était informé aussi.

"Ouais ? dit-il nonchalemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?"

Stiles essayait de paraître aussi décontracté que d'habitude. Comme l'ancien lui l'aurait fait.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Lydia, la voix tremblante. J'ai encore cette sensation... Pas en tant que Banshee, mais en tant qu'être humain, que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver… Va _t'arriver_, à toi Stiles."

Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Celle qui l'avait empêché de dormir, celle qui l'avait envoyé chez le psy. Mais l'adolescent ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment avouer à Lydia qu'il était actuellement entrain de penser à écouter cette voix dans sa t6ete. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça c'était mal terminé. La seule chose que voulait Stiles était de pouvoir aider, mais cela en valait-il la peine si tout recommençait encore une fois ?

"Oui, c'est vrai, Lydia. C'est de retour. Mais je compte tout vous en parler de vive voix, Okay ?"

Puis il raccrocha. Ce qui était entrain de se passer n'était pas du genre de chose qui se disent au téléphone. Donc Stiles soupira encore une fois, puis envoya un message à chacun des membres de la petite meute, indiquant de tous se rendre chez Derek pour mettre au point la situation. Stiles se leva, sortit de chez lui, et mit le contact avant de se diriger sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

• • • • • • • • • •

**Ouiiii ! Le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt ! J'vous aime les p'tits loups, et merci pour votre soutien !**

**(Merci à Angie, à qui je dédie ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à mon Nogitsune !)**

**~ P'tit Oni**


End file.
